Baby It's Not Cold Outside
by themusicalcat
Summary: Denmark decides that the middle of December is a lovely time to go to the beach. Request for Pieniysoitto. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


"... You're joking, right?" Norway stared, deadpan as ever, at the Dane in front of him.

"Whaddaya mean, Norge? Why would I be joking?" Denmark didn't seem to have any idea why the Norwegian wasn't agreeing with him. "C'monnnn, Norgey! Just say yes. It'll be fun~!"

"It's the middle of December…" Norway observed.

"So?"

"I'm not getting dragged to the beach to get hypothermia, thank you very much." Norway rolled his eyes for emphasis.

"But why not?" Denmark whined. "It's not THAT cold…"

"It is literally freezing outside. If you want to be an icicle, go ahead and go by yourself," Norway replied.

"But Norge! You don't HAVE to swim," Denmark begged, "just come with me? Pleeeeeease?"

Norway sighed, "Fine… But just this once." Truthfully, he would do nearly anything to get the Dane to stop whining after a certain period of time. Of course, "nearly anything" included strangling Den with his own tie, but he wasn't wearing a tie at the moment and he didn't feel like strangling him anyway. Not when he was making those puppy eyes at him.

Ten minutes later, all of the Nordics were in a little car driven by Denmark. No one was quite sure how he managed to convince everyone else to go become human Popsicles, but they weren't even wearing winter clothing.

The Dane talked to them, or more accurately at them, since none were paying much attention, the entire five-minute drive to the nearest beach. Norway silently pondered ways to make Denmark regret this stupid idea, Iceland stared absently out the window, and Sweden glared at the Dane, unsettling Finland.

"We're heeeeeere!" the blonde with the idiotic grin announced.

"N' let's leave," Sweden muttered.

"But we just got here!" Denmark protested. "Everyone out!" He, naturally, leaped out of the car like it was on fire, pulled his shirt off, ran out onto the no-longer-used dock, and dove into the water.

The other Nordics exited the vehicle as well, walking to the dock and staring at the water, which would have chunks of ice in it if it wasn't salty. Denmark's head bobbed up as they watched and he called, "C'mon, guys! The water's great, you've gotta try it!"

"Idiot. Don't come crying to me if you get sick," Norway quipped.

"I won't!" he grinned, swimming to the shore and pulling himself out. "Hey Svi, come here!"

Sweden stared at him skeptically. "...No."

"I've got something to tell you!" the Danish man insisted.

After a few more minutes, the Swede gave in and approached the Dane. "Wh't is it?" he inquired.

Grinning like he had a secret, Denmark cupped his hand by his mouth, gesturing at Svi to lean in with his other hand. As soon as he did, however, he pushed the Swede over the edge, laughing, "You fell for it!"

Sweden's hand emerged from the water and grabbed Denmark's leg, pulling him back into the ice-cold water, cutting his amusement short. Norway, on the other hand, actually chuckled quietly to himself; it was no more than he deserved. Iceland idly watched the water battle taking place while munching his licorice. Finland paced back and forth, not surprised by this turn of events but hoping they stopped soon; it wasn't safe even for countries to swim in water that cold without preparation. An eternity seemed to pass, and then the quarreling nations resurfaced. As they climbed out of the water, it was plain to see that although Sweden had beaten up Denmark a bit, Sweden himself seemed uninjured. While Denmark went off to sulk, Sweden plopped down on the ground next to Finland.

"Are you okay, Svi?" the Finn questioned, offering a towel and wrapping it around the Swede when he neither answered nor made a move to accept it.

"... Takk, wife," Sweden eventually responded.

Finland halfheartedly protested, "But I'm a guy…"

Meanwhile, Norway had an idea that he hoped would end with Iceland calling him "big brother". "Hey, Iceland."

"What?" Iceland asked.

"If you get in the water, I won't pester you anymore and I'll buy you as much licorice as you want… For a week," he stated, certain his little brother wouldn't jump into icy water just for this.

"... And if I don't?"

"You call me big brother," Norway answered.

"Okay," Iceland answered after a moment of thought.

Norway, though he didn't show it, was briefly excited but confused - why would he give in now after arguing so much for so long?- but it all made sense when Iceland strode to the edge of the dock and dove in. _So he wasn't giving in after all…_

Of course, the Icelander didn't stay in the water for longer than necessary. Before long, he was sitting back on the dock.

"... Okay, you win," Norway conceded reluctantly. Out of the corner of his eye, Denmark's shivering caught his attention. "Denmark…?"

When the Dane didn't react, the Norwegian went to his side and touched his forehead to check his temperature, recoiling when it was far colder than it should be.

"What?" the confused Dane inquired.

"I TOLD you this was a bad idea…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm pretty sure the whole point was to get (Norway's) attention. Hehe... So, after I wrote Wanted: Lukas and Beer, Pieniysoitto requested this. Pieniysoitto, I am very sorry this took so long, but if you haven't already given up and you actually read this... I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. Review, favorite and follow if you like this, guys~! And feel free to request or suggest things... Just keep in mind that it might take way longer than reasonable. Grazie and arrivederci~!_


End file.
